<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4 - Awkward, But Cute by TinyFakeFanficRock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560088">Day 4 - Awkward, But Cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock'>TinyFakeFanficRock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Present Tense, all aboard the rarepair train</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes mouth engages before brain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosalind Orman/The Mechanist | Isabel Cruz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffuary 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4 - Awkward, But Cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isabel isn't sure she belongs in the Minutemen's "Commonwealth Science Alliance" -- social skills are still not her strong suit.   But joining means she gets to hear about some incredibly interesting ideas, and on rare occasions, bounce one of her own off of someone who actually understands.</p><p>And strangely enough, a discussion at one of those meetings about turrets' targeting AI has brought her a ... roommate.  She's a roommate.  Rosalind is an Institute defector who now spends a lot of her time down here in Isabel's sprawling workshop.  She says she's more comfortable here, that the surface is too bright, too <em>much</em> for her.</p><p>Isabel can't imagine anything being too bright for someone like Rosalind.  Even just standing at the workbench beside her tweaking a prototype turret's laser while Isabel goes over the combat inhibitor, she is brilliant, eyes sparkling under perfectly arched brows.</p><p>Isabel just wishes she'd had this realization at some point other than mid-sentence.  "And I ... umm ... what was I saying?"</p><p>"That you were creating a better-armored housing for the combat inhibitor and --"</p><p>"Oh, right, sorry, I wanted to check to be sure the barrel still had its full range of motion.  It's just you're really pretty and oh god, did I say that out loud?  Um, yeah, so!  Turrets!  Lasers!  They're really cool!"  Crap, crap, <em>crap</em>.  Isabel is going to hide under her bed for a year and have Sparks tell everyone she died of embarrassment.</p><p>"They are," Rosalind agrees with a smile, and after a small pause, she adds, "Hey, Isabel?  I think you're really pretty, too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>